blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:R46 KV-13
KV-13 front right image:KV13-b.jpg KV-13 front left image:KV13-c.jpg KV-13 rear right image:KV13-d.jpg KV-13 rear left |InTheGame_pros= * Effective armor for its tier, practically equal to the IS with arguably better turret & upper front hull armor * Most of the previous shoulder weakspot got reinforced to 120mm after HD remake * Good maneuverability, reasonable top speed, and decent acceleration * High rate-of-fire on the 85 mm D-5T-85BM and above average alpha * Great for hounding slower tanks * Good at ramming |InTheGame_cons= * Worse view range and gun depression than the other Tier 7 mediums * Lower part of the side (behind tracks) is only 60mm, meaning experienced players with fast firing guns can permatrack you easily * Horrible stock grind * Mediocre penetration; below average |InTheGame_performance= The KV-13 rests in a unique place on the Soviet tech tree, representing a transition point through which players can go from the medium line to the IS heavy tank line or vice versa. As such, it is not a very common tank, since most players do not need to go through it. It offers a unique combination of unusually heavy frontal armor, especially for a medium tank, decent mobility, and acceptable firepower. The tank is able to combine the armor of the IS and the fast-firing 85mm of the T-43 to create a tank that can really bully lower tiers. Out of the box, the KV-13 is equipped with the 76 mm ZiS-5, a gun that was barely usable on the KV-1 (a Tier 5 heavy tank) and is, unsurprisingly, completely useless on the KV-13. The 76 mm S-54 is not much better, but is the only other gun that can be used until the KV-13M turret is fitted. After the turret has been upgraded, the 122 mm U-11 howitzer becomes available for use. Players should be fairly familiar with it after using it on the KV-1 and/or the T-34-85. The 85 mm D-5T and 85 mm D-5T-85BM are also available from the KV-85 and T-34-85, respectively. Of these, the D-5T-85BM is probably the most reliable option. While an excellent weapon on the T-34-85, it is not quite as effective on the KV-13, especially against the heavily armored tanks that start to appear at Tiers 8 and 9. In order to make effective use of the gun, the KV-13 must use its mobility to get around to the softer parts of enemy tanks. The KV-13's most outstanding feature is its armor, which is only slightly weaker than the IS heavy tank's. This makes it an effective "bully" against lower tier tanks, in cases of favorable matchmaking. Do not get too complacent, however, for the armor is not impenetrable and does have weak spots, and there do exist lower tier tanks that are capable of penetrating it regardless (most notably the KV-85 and ARL 44). In higher tier matches, the KV-13's armor is not effective and cannot be depended on to save it, and it must be played like a normal medium tank. Also, be careful when sidescraping as the KV-13's side armor, behind the tracks, is only 60mm and your tank can get easily tracked and damaged through that area if you're not careful. Despite having such thick armor, the KV-13 can still maintain a respectable power-to-weight ratio, only slightly worse than the other Soviet Tier 7 medium, the T-43. It also has a better hull traverse speed than the T-43. The mobility is quite usable, although not particularly outstanding. One important thing to know, since this tank is a Transition Tank, meaning going from one line to another, it is not seen as much in battles as the other tier 7 soviet tanks. Thus, making this tank a high priority target for those players needing to destroy it for the Expert U.S.S.R. badge, making those of us who play this tank shell magnets, so you need to play smart to survive. |InTheGame_research= Coming from the A-43: * Only the 76 mm S-54 can be unlocked on the A-43. * Priority must first go to the KV-13M suspension, which is needed to mount the second turret. Alternatively, the Enhanced Suspension equipment may be used in order to get the turret first. * Next, the KV-13M turret is needed to mount the 122 mm U-11 and 85 mm D-5T-85BM, and unlocks the A-44. * The 85 mm D-5T and the 85 mm D-5T-85BM guns should be unlocked next, which is also used on the IS. It greatly eases your grind to the next tank. * The 12RT radio can then be unlocked, which is also used on the IS. * Finally, the 122 mm U-11 should be saved for last, since the gun has poor performance compared to 85 mm D-5T-85BM'''on this tier. Note: Researching the '''V-2IS engine seperately will cost 11,000 exp, while researching into IS with 22,400 exp will automatically unlock it. Thus this expenditure might be superfluous unless the extra mobility is urgently needed. Coming from the KV-85: * The 122 mm U-11, 85 mm D-5T, and V-2IS engine can be unlocked on the KV-1 and KV-85. * You should probably unlock the 76 mm S-54 to slightly ease the stock grind, as the stock gun is absolutely inadequate at this point. * Priority must go to the KV-13M suspension, which is needed to mount the second turret. Alternatively, the Enhanced Suspension equipment may be used in order to get the turret first. * Next, the KV-13M turret is needed to mount the 122 mm U-11 and 85 mm D-5T, and unlocks the A-44. * The 85 mm D-5T-85BM gun should be unlocked next, which is also used on the IS. * The 12RT radio can then be unlocked, which is also used on the IS. |InTheGame_equipment= GLD, Medium-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer, Improved ventilation Class 2, Toolbox, Enhanced Torsion Bars 5+ t class |History= The predecessors of the IS-1 and IS-2 tanks were the KV-1 Heavy Tank and KV-13 Heavily Armored Medium Tank. KV-13 (and its subsequentversion — Object 233) became the first major independent project of the Experimental Tank Factory, created in March 1942 in Chelyabinsk from Design Bureau No.2. N. V. Tseits, who had been recently released from a Gulag, was appointed head designer of the project. Other members of the design team were K. I. Kuzmin (hull), N. M. Sinev (turret), S. V. Mitskevich (chassis) and G. N. Moskvin (general assembly). KV-13 was designed as a universal tank — medium tank weight and heavy tank protection. This project was distinguished by its extensive use of cast armour. Casting was used not only for the turret, but also for the main elements of its hull — the glacis, turret ring and rear. This reduced the usable internal space, but increased the effective armour protection whilst reducing the amount of armour needed for its manufacture. The last point was especially important in light of the State Defense Committee's decree of 1942 to minimise the consumption of armour materials. The first test unit was designed and produced in an extremely short period of time and in May of 1942 it was delivered to the factory testing facilities. The tank weighed 31.7 tonnes and was armed with a 76.2 mm ZiS-5 gun and a coaxial DT TMG. The maximum front armour thickness of its hull was 120 mm, that of its turret — 85 mm. Its V-2K 600 h.p. engine allowed it to reach speeds of up to 55 km/h. Elements of the T-34's chassis, including tracks, were used, whilst the road wheels were taken from the KV. The KV-13 had an improved (U-shaped) radiator similar to the one previously used on the Kirov Factory variant of the T-50 tank. This allowed for a more efficient engine block configuration and also increased the efficiency of its air intake. Several flaws surfaced during the testing of the first experimental unit of the KV-13: poor acceleration due to transmission problems, tracks and rollers easily damaged, tracks being thrown while making turns, etc. In July 1942, in the middle of its testing, the head designer N. V. Tseits died and N. F. Shamshurin was appointed in his place. On his initiative the KV-13 received the transmission developed by F. A. Marishkin for the KV-1S, as well as some other parts of its chassis. However, even after these improvements, the tank did not pass its tests and the military quickly lost interest in it. Despite these early failures, in December of 1942 the assembly of two new variants of the KV-13 began at the Experimental Tank Factory. The new vehicles shared only the hull, torsion bar suspension, and chassis from the first version. The turrets and many other elements were completely new designs. The transmission used was significant in its use of a planetary 2-step travesing gear designed by A. I. Blagonravov. The cooling system was improved, while the track links were lightened by making every other link flat (the so-called «Chelyabinsk tracks»). The appearance of the German heavy Tigers on the Eastern Front played a direct and decisive role in increasing the speed of development of these new models. Kirov factory in Chelyabinsk and factory No.100 (the new name of the Experimental Tank Factory) of of NKTP were to manufacture two experimental tanks of the new «Josef Stalin» (IS) class, based on the two latest models of the KV-13, and prepare them for testing. The model armed with a 76.2 mm gun was designated IS-1 (Object 233). The second model, armed with a 122 mm U-11 tank howitzer was designated JS-2 (Object 234). Both models were tested between March 22 and April 19, 1943 and in general performed quite well. The state commission noted that both JS tanks weighed less than the KV-1S, could achieve higher speeds, had better armour protection and had equal (IS-1) or better (IS-2) armament. |HistoricalGallery= image:KV-13 1.jpg KV-13 Front View image:KV-13 2.jpg KV-13 Rear View |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= http://www.battlefield.ru/en/tank-development/28-heavy-tanks/32-js1-js2.html }}